


Key to a Broken Soul

by DaniDubskia



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Graphic Description, M/M, Mako please help your boyfriend he also has PTSD, Past Child Abuse, Slurs, oh god Wu's not doing fine at all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniDubskia/pseuds/DaniDubskia
Summary: mounting tension with the earth empire and the rest of the world. let's see how Wu and Mako are doing
Relationships: Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Key to a Broken Soul

A bust coronation.

Nobody expected Kuvira to take power in a way that was so bold and brazen that it took all the world leaders off guard.

While all the others hunkered down and thought of a way to diplomatically handle the earth empire dictator, the earth prince started ramping up his trips to the spa and little Ba Sing Se. He went in and bought things for way over 300 yen and bought spa packages that lasted from sunrise to sunset to the dismay of his bodyguard and boyfriend. But underneath it he felt there was something even more off about him. 

He felt something more manic take hold of him and add to the barely noticeable unsettling aura he has around him at all times. Unsure of what to do he didn’t bring it up as the prince self destructed right before his eyes. 

“Mako come ooon!” Wu whined trying to drag his clearly muscled bodyguard to the Ba Sing Se specialty jewelry store. 

He reluctantly followed the prince into the store while he looked at expensive jewels and golden chains. Wu picked up a few green bracelets and put it on admiring the piece of jewelry on his wrist. He’ll admit that the bracelet does look good on his boyfriend but when he heard the price tag of 400 yen his brain momentarily short circuited and he slapped himself in the face when Wu bought it anyways.

They made their way out of the store with the bracelet on his wrists and Mako feeling slightly more disappointed at the supposed king. They walked around a bit more till Mako felt his bladder filling up.

“Wu I need to go to the bathroom c’mon” Mako said ushering him to the bathroom

“Ok big guy I’ll wait right here” Wu took a seat in front of the bathroom on one of the various chairs for company waiting on their family and/or friend/s.

“Stay here and don’t move”

Mako entered the bathroom and chose a stall to piss in. He did his thing and zipped his pants exiting the stall to wash his hands. Expecting Wu to still be on the waiting chair he went outside to discover that the Prince was in fact not on the chair or anywhere near the bathroom. He ran into the bustling parts of the mall looking for the prince, screaming his name hoping that he would hear him.

“WU! WHERE ARE YOU! WU!”

He was about to contact mall security till he heard Wu’s voice from a small crowd of 3 people to the left who looked to be Kuvira supporters.

“-ou mean that crazy dame is Your leader! Instead of Me the actual Earth King?”

Wu wandered around the mall thinking that he’d be back before Mako was finished with his toilet break till he saw Kuvira supporters in Earth Empire merchandise. He went over to confront them about their “treason” and it was about to turn ugly before Mako stepped in and dragged him away from the jeering crowd but some decided to chase them. Mako bendt a wall of flame between him and the kuvira supporters to provide cover for him and Wu to escape. They went inside an elevator to the top floor and when they reached their destination Wu stepped out and said.

“Thanks for saving me there big guy but I had it c’mon, a man’s gotta defend his claim to the thro-”

“CAN YOU SHUT UP FOR ONCE! I am tasked to protect you and you go running off when I specifically told you to stay put because I can’t protect you in the bathroom! Can you for ONCE make my job Alittle easier and Listen to me! You’re out here thinking that you’re some big tough king when you’re acting like a spoiled child who's been given everything on a silver platter and never stepped out of the safety of his palace walls! People need a KING Wu! Not a spoiled kid spending their money! Spirit’s I’m pretty sure Earth King Kuei wasn’t this high maintenance and he was a puppet ruler!”

Mako ended his tirade by taking a deep breath and looking at the prince and feeling slightly guilty for snapping at him like that. But Wu started laughing, not in the light bubbly laugh he gets when he reads something funny on the paper or when he kisses that ticklish part of his neck. No, this laugh was somber, melancholic, and bitter, Wu started moving away from him, his body flopping around as his legs moved him near the edge of the roof.

“oh Mako, My Darling Precious Mako Then WHAT am I supposed to DO?”

The man in question could only look at him confused and worried about his lover.

“Y’know I think Auntie was right maybe I am a terrible child, No Wonder my parents abandoned me when I was 3 months old. Y’know Mako? I never wanted to be King or even Prince, but the line of succession had to continue and GUESS WHAT, I’M SUPPOSED TO BE KING NOW. And long ago I HOPED, I HOPED that MAYBE one of my cousin’s would appeal and get the throne but NO someone decided to come in and not only KILL my aunt but MY WHOLE ENTIRE FAMILY TOO. I’ve lost Cousins, Nieces, Nephews, and SO MUCH MORE. I wanted an easy life, maybe as a Vet or a Nurse but NO LIFE DOESN’T GO THAT WAY.”

The prince slowed down to continue his depressing laugh and leaned too close to the edge for his bodyguard’s liking.

“Wu-”

“And you’re wrong Mako, the palace walls were never safe. Auntie knew I was a FAGGOT and she believed in Corecctive Action. I Remember being 10 after seeing the cute gardener finish a shift fixing the royal gardens she took me to her room and BEAT ME INTO A BLOODY PULP. And just before I knew it he DISAPPEARED, just like all the boys I’ve liked and friends I’ve made for the past 21 years! Made disappear by my paranoid aunt”

Tears started coming out of the prince’s eyes as a laugh erupted from his throat.

“Y’know, It’s funny how Kuvira and my auntie want the same thing in the end. THEY WANT ME DEAD! I’m honestly amazed how I SURVIVED until now, I thought it’d be the end of me back when I was 14. Just laying on the floor, my nose broken and bleeding my left arm snapped in 2 places with blood coming out of my mouth because I decided to make out with a BOY from MY CLASS. Maybe they’re right maybe I SHOULD DIE-”

“WU-”

“DON’T CUT ME OFF I NEED YOU TO HEAR THIS! People have often said that the monarchy was too old school so MAYBE THIS is how you end it. I AM the LAST HOU-TING if I DIE then MAYBE EVERYONE WILL BE HAPPY! BESIDES if I took the throne I’d be nothing other than a puppet leader, a tile on a Pai Sho board for people to move me around”

Mako looked at his boyfriend unraveling all his thoughts and couldn’t move. He couldn’t believe that under the thick layer of eccentricity and flamboyancy that there was someone who was just broken and scared. He internally scolded himself for not realising it sooner and taking care of not only his safety but his mental health, but it wouldn’t help him now. He took a warry step forward so maybe he can coax him away from the edge of the roof. He wanted to hold him in his arms and not let go till he can truthfully say to him that he’s ok.

While contemplating what to do, in a split second Wu jumped off the roof. Mako’s world slowed down, he ran trying to catch him before he could fall too far but he slipped from his arms. He thought he would have to watch helplessly as his boyfriend plummeted down but he got lucky. A janitor saw this happening and was able to earth bend a bowl shaped platform so he didn’t hit the ground. He bent the earth bowl upwards and safely dumped Wu, who was in a fetal position, in front of Mako.

Mako was too wrapped up thinking that he would have to spend the rest of his life without Wu to realise that he was right in front of him. When he snapped out of his trance he brought him to his arms and squeezed him close.

“Thank you” he said to the janitor not knowing tears were spilling down his face

“you’re welcome sir” 

He squeezed Wu one more time just to feel him close until Wu realised that he wasn’t dead.

“is this the spirit world?”

“no it isn’t”

After releasing that he failed his suicide attempt again he started sobbing. Mako would need time to process Wu’s declaration and how to comfort him but holding him close and stroking his head would be enough for now.


End file.
